


Someone For You

by Ladybear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybear/pseuds/Ladybear
Summary: Bill move back to the burrow after got divorce with Fleur and Hermione there to comfort him. "I'm sure, there's someone for you. Just perfect for you"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rixchelle and Tabjoy13 for betaing this story.

It has been three years since the war when the golden trio defeated the Dark Lord. It has been a year since Harry and Ron started training to become Aurors so that they could help people.

Hermione is still undecided with what she wants after the war. She thought that she knew what she wanted, but now she is not so sure anymore. She realized that since she met Harry and Ron, her life revolved around them and she always wants to help Harry.

It's been two years since she moved to the Burrow with the Weasleys. She sleeps in Bill's old room because he now lives at the shell cottage with Fleur. Harry shares with Ron and the twins have their own flat above their shop and comes back home once a week. Charlie still in Romania and Percy stayed with his fiancée.

"MUM!"

Hermione, who was helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen by setting the table, and Mrs Weasley immediately, looked for the source of the voice. Fred and George grinned widely and quickly gave their mother a hug.

"Stop suffocating me!" Hermione tried to push them away.

"Aww Mione." Fred grinned, "We missed you, too." George loosened his grip and put his hand on Hermione shoulder while Fred put his hand around her waist.

Hermione just shook her head. "So, how's the new branch?" She looked at George and then looked at Fred.

It was miracle that Fred survived the war. When Hermione saw him lying on the ground, she thought that they had lost him forever.

The twins dragged them to the living room and Hermione gave Molly an apologetic look.

"It's doing well." Fred quickly pulled her to the couch and George sat next to her. "We have a lot of new products and-"

Hermione quickly got up from the couch and stared at them. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare use me for your experiments!"

The twins exchanged their gander towards each other and chuckled. "We're not!" they spoke in unison "yet"

Hermione folded her arms and glare at them. "I swear Fred, George if-" Hermione sentence cut short.

She was interrupted by the green flames of the floo network. Bill Weasley walks out from them. His face looked dark and when he noticed Hermione and the twins were there he gave them a smile, but it was a sad and tired smile. The twins and Hermione looked at him with concern. His shoulders were slumped; his handsomely scarred face looked utterly devastated.

"Is mum here?" He asked the twins. They quickly nodded and told him that Molly was in the kitchen. Bill quickly went to the kitchen after giving the twins quick hugs and pats over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione and the twins exchanged looks. "I wonder if something happened." Hermione said as she worriedly bit her lip.

"It must be something bad; it's been a long time we saw him like that." Fred got up from the couch and put his hand around Hermione's shoulder. "Do you want to eavesdrop?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's not nice." She frowned but admitted that she really did want to know what happened to him. She wondered if it was because of Fleur or his work at Gringotts?

George got up and he immediately pulled Hermione and Fred by the kitchen's door to eavesdrop. Hermione wished to protest but she gave in because she was curious as well.

That was when she heard Bill sobbing. Hermione was shocked because she never heard him cry before. Meanwhile, Molly was trying to calm her oldest son down so she could find out what was wrong.

"I-I thought that she loved me." Hermione try to understand what he said between his sobbing and breaking voice. "She left me and I signed the paper in angry state. I wasn't thinking before I signed it. After that, she just left without even looking at me one last time"

Fleur left him! That thought caused Hermione to gasp. Fred quickly put his hand to Hermione's mouth and gave her a look that told her to be quiet. Hermione nodded, knowing that they couldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Hermione felt bad for Bill, he is an amazing man. He fought at Hogwarts in her 6th year that resulted in him getting wounded by a werewolf. Then he bravely fought in the battle of Hogwarts a year later.

Hermione tapped Fred and George's shoulders to tell them that she was done listening and quietly walked away. She sat on the couch, as if she never got up to listen to Bill's troubles. It was almost dinner time; Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mr Weasley will be home soon. She took her book from the coffee table. She was not reading it, but just wanted to hold it.

Why? Why would Fleur leave Bill? Hermione had barely spoken with him before, but she knows that Bill is very kind and loyal. She could see it in his eyes that he really loves Fleur.

Fred and George walked into the room and sat next to Hermione. Fred was on her right whilst George was on her left.

"Poor Bill." Fred muttered, "Yeah, that mean we no longer have a half veela sister-in-law." George smirked and put his hand on Hermione thigh and gave it a light pat. "Thank Merlin that we still have Hermione here." He looked at her naughtily and Fred did the same gesture. "Yeah…I hope no one will steal our kitten here." He pinched her cheek lightly.

Hermione scoffed, "Stop making me your pet."

"NEVER!" They said in unison and made Hermione scowl.

"Kitten, why don't you work at our Shop?" Fred suggested, his brows rose,

"Good idea Freddy. Hermione work with us." George smiled widely.

"NO, thank you. If I was anywhere with you both for twenty four hours straight, I would go insane." She said as she shook her head.

"Ouch, that hurt our feelings Mione." They grinned while Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

The green flames appeared again, Ron and Harry walked through them with a smiles on their faces. Hermione quickly got up and gave them hugs. "How was training today?" She asked.

They both hugged her back, "Great and very tiring." Hermione smile at them, "You both are doing great. I know you two will be amazing Aurors"

"Thanks Mione." Harry caressed Hermione's cheeks, "Is Ginny home yet?"

Hermione shook her head and at that moment the green flames appeared again to reveal Mr Weasley followed by Ginny with her Quidditch uniform. Harry quickly walked to his girlfriend and Ron and Hermione joined the twins. Mr Weasley walked to the kitchen to greet his wife.

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes "Why are you asking me?"

The twins laughed, "Yeah Ron, Why are you asking Mione? She's not your wife, she's our pet." Fred and George quickly hugged Hermione and Ron rolled his eyes. "I'll ask mum." Ron walked towards the kitchen, but stopped when Bill walked into the living room.

"Bill!" Ron looked at him excitedly, but stopped when he saw how puffy his face was. There were still tear stains running down his face. Bill looked bad, even though he was smiling at his brother. Ginny quickly walked to her oldest brother and embrace him.

"What happened?" Hermione could hear Ginny asking him. All eyes were now focused on Bill.

"I got divorced." He said calmly.

"WHAT!" The living room echoed with Ron and Ginny's voices. Ginny's face looked angry and Hermione could tell that she was blaming it all on Fleur. Ginny bit her lip while Harry rubbed her back in an effort to calm her. Ron looked dumbfounded and still looks at Bill.

"What happened?" Ron asked him.

Bill shrugged, "I don't know what I did wrong." He tried to hold himself from crying again. "She just said that she wanted a divorce because she can't stand me anymore. Then she forced me to sign the paper and then left." Ron walked closer to his oldest brother and patted his shoulder.

Where is Charlie when we need him? Ron thought.

After dinner, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace. Bill, Arthur, and Molly sat on the couch. Harry and Ginny sat on the loveseat while Ron on the single chair. Hermione and the twins sat on the floor.

"Since when did those three become so close?" Bill asked Ron.

Ron shrugged, "Since Hermione started living with us. They decided that that she was their pet." He shook his head while Bill chuckled. "What happen to Ginny? I thought Ginny is their favourite sister."

Ron snorted, "Not anymore, since Ginny officially became Harry's girlfriend and she kept ignoring them. They moved their target to Hermione"

"Hermione handles them better than I do." Molly interjected. Bill eyes widened as he looked at his mother in disbelief. "Really?" Molly nodded.

Bill looked at the brunette with amazement; his youngest brother's best friend was all grown up. She looked rather nice and feminine. Bill never noticed that before, her curly hair was no longer bushy like when was when she was fourteen. It was tame now and cascaded down her back like a beautiful, silken waterfall. She looked beautiful when she laughed at the twin's jokes.

"You're not jealous Ron?" Bill whispered to him.

Ron shook his head, "No, she's my best friend. I'm happy if she's happy." Bill's brow rose, "I thought you dated her a while ago"

Ron smirked. "Yeah, only for two weeks. We realized that it felt wrong and decided to stay best friends. Right now I'm dating Luna. She's awesome." He grinned.

Bill patted his brother's shoulder, "That's great Ron." Bill looked at his mother "Mum, I think I will stay here tonight. I don't think I can go back to Shell Cottage for a while."

Molly looked at him with understanding in her eyes. That home reminds him of Fleur and their memories. Molly smiled, "Of course you can dear; I'll fix a bed up for you. You can sleep in Ron's room."

Hermione looked at Molly and Bill, "I can sleep with Ginny, let Bill have his room back." She smiled warmly at Bill.

Bill shook his head, "No, it's okay Hermione."

Hermione got up, "No, Ron's room is too small for the three of you. I will sleep with Ginny. You can have that room for yourself tonight." She looked at Molly. Molly approved of her decision. "I'll fix your bed Bill." Hermione smiled and climbed up the stairs.

"She's very nice." He said.

They twins grinned "Of course she is, she's our pet" The twins said in unison and made all of them laugh.

To be continue.


	2. Get to know him

With a few more strides, Bill finally came face-to-face with his old bedroom door. It had been a while since he set his gaze upon the old wood and carvings that once held his childhood memories. Though the rooms in the Burrow were smaller than those in his own house, there was a warm sense of déjà vu that enveloped his body, sending him back to the good old times.

With a racing heart, Bill managed to lift his arm up and knock on the old wood, alerting the person inside of his presence.

Hermione, on the other side, jumped at the sound of the older Weasley's knocking. She gathered the pillows and blanket in her arms as she got ready to move to Ginny's room. With careful steps, she opened the door and was greeted by Bill's face. He looked calmer now and managed to give her a small smile.

"It's all set." She said while patting the bed covers.

The redhead couldn't help but let his eyes wander about his old room. "It's been so long since I last walked in here," he remarked. His gaze lingered on the walls, contemplating the fading shade of paint. Like its colors, Bill noticed how his own room grew old just like he did. Sure, it still looked the same but every corner, every nook said that it has seen better days. His eyes then rested on the shelves where his collection of books was stashed. Unlike most of his siblings, he actually took time to collect reading materials and saw them as his own treasure. Charlie used to steal some of them, he remembered. As he stared longer, he noticed that some of the books weren't very familiar to him. He reckoned that those were Hermione's as the titles seemed so 'muggle'.

Hermione noticed her companion's inner wonders. "I hope you don't mind me putting my books on your shelves," she said. "I wanted to have easy access to them."

"Of course not," Bill replied. If anything, he was more than grateful that she added something to his personal collection. He was more than interested to read something new. Bill turned his head back to meet Hermione's eyes. With a small smile he said, "Thank you for taking care of my room."

Hermione replied with a nod and a beam.

He turned to face the walls again. Unconsciously, he took a whiff of the room. It still looked like his but another person marked her territory, leaving a distinct feminine scent of vanilla and lavender. He turned to the younger witch.

"It smells like you," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Hermione looked at him in confusion, taken aback by his remark.

Bill chuckled at Hermione's reaction. Her face looked more innocent than he expected. He thought the war would change her just like it did to his brother and Harry. But no. If anything, he knew the witch grew wiser but still retained her obliviousness at times. "I'm sorry, the room no longer smells like me. It seems it took great fondness in your scent."

As if to understand his point, Hermione sniffed several times but she couldn't tell the difference. It just smelled like… a room. Not particularly her but just an ordinary old room.

Bill laughed at her. "Sorry," he apologized. "Wolves have a sharp sense of smell," he jokingly said while tapping the middle of his nose with an index finger. Though he only meant it as a light-hearted joke, Hermione felt that there was a hidden feeling behind it especially when Bill's laugh faltered and his eyes turned sadly to the floor.

Hermione looked at him with pity, remembering that he was now practically tainted with wolfish traits after being attacked by a werewolf.

In an attempt to change the topic, Hermione said, "I'm sorry if it smells like me." Her face dropped to a frown and was going to suggest she would clean the whole room, spic-and-span, until her scent no longer lingered. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I could—"

"No, there's no need for that," Bill quickly interjected while shaking his head from side to side. He hoped that Hermione took no offense to what he'd just said. "It's actually calming. It's fine." And it did calm him. It reminded him of Fleur for some reason. It reminded him of a feminine security.

Hermione walked closer and sat next to him. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked with concern full in her voice. Her brown eyes mirrored it, too.

Bill let out a soft sigh. "It would be a lie if I said yes but I think I'll be feeling fine soon," he replied while letting his right hand rub his nape to amplify his exhaustion."It just feels weird and lonely. We were married for four years now. I thought that we were happy with each other but…" his voice trailed off, not sure how to go on further. He missed Fleur with every breath he took.

Hermione wasn't one to ignore her gut feelings. They always told her something deeper and most of the time they turn out to be true. Right now, she had the gut feeling that Bill didn't tell his parents the whole story about his divorce. Was he hiding something? She thought. Why he would do so was beyond her. She reached out a hand to pat Bill on the shoulder just like she always did to Harry and Ron when they were feeling upset. With them, she would give them a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the temples too. But she thought that she wasn't close enough to Bill to comfort him like that.

"Sometimes I can sense she's afraid of me, and sometimes I can sense that she's disgusted of me." Bill hid his face in his two hands, afraid of further humiliation. He rubbed his face and then looked at Hermione."I knew then that she was lying when she said she didn't mind this ugly scar on my face, that she still loves me. I shouldn't have expected her to accept me now that I am more of an animal than a human. When the full moon comes, she's sure to go back to France."

Hermione bit her lip and continued to listen to him. To be honest, she didn't know she would comfort him. Besides Ron,she hadn't dated anyone else and was completely inexperienced with relationships. She felt sorry for Bill. She knew that he loved Fleur more than anyone in the world. She felt the same for Fleur, too. Though Hermione wasn't in her position, she knew that if she was, it would be hard for her to accept the monstrosity that had become of her lover. When the full moon came, she was sure that Bill wouldn't be able to hold back just like what happened to Remus back on their third year. The memory of her deceased mentor made her shudder.

"It was my fault too to be honest, I can't control my temper."

The Weasley's and their tempers. Of course, Ron also has a short temper but in Bill's case, his temper must have been worse after the incident.

"I wish I had not signed that paper but it's too late now," he sighed while his hand found Hermione's, the one resting on his shoulder. Hermione almost jumped when she felt the sudden jolt that surged through her hands at Bill's contact. The wizard squeezed it making Hermione's heart race rapidly.

"Thanks for listening Hermione." He smiled and kissed Hermione's hand as a sign of gratitude. "Good night."

Hermione quickly pulled her hand back and got up from the bed."Y-your welcome, G-good night Bill." Her cheeks blushed. She cleared her throat hoping that her heart would calm down. She quickly walked out of the room and headed to Ginny's.

 

HGBW

 

Hermione lay on the youngest Weasley's queen-sized bed. Ginny tucked herself in, beside her friend, and stared at the wall. She took a long and exhausted sigh, alerting Hermione. The older witch looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny pouted. "It's Bill."

Hermione nodded her head; of course Ginny would worry about her oldest brother.

"I don't know why Fleur left him. She's an idiot. My brother is perfect and too good for her," she scowled.

Sure, Ginny did grow up to be a beautiful woman but there were still parts of her that were a bit too childish, Hermione patted Ginny's head like she was a small child. "Gin, it's not fair for us to judge her when we don't know her side of the story," she started lecturing her friend. "Maybe she has a good reason why she wants a divorce." Hermione mentally added that it should have been a good enough reason, as well. Bill was very loving towards Fleur, after all.

Ginny huffed."Good reason my arse. She used her Veela charms to seduce my brother and then after Bill got wounded her feelings changed."

"Geez, Weasley's and their tempers," Hermione mumbled. Right now, Hermione wanted nothing more but to sleep. She turned to Ginny and said, "I'm going to sleep Gin, good night." She flicked her wand to turn off the candle light.

"Good night 'Mione," Ginny mumbled between her yawns.

HGBW

After brushing her teeth and washing herself, Hermione climbed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Molly was already there to serve the breakfast. Hermione greeted her and started to help her setting up the dining table.

"I was hoping you would be a Weasley someday," Molly looked at Hermione sadly. When her son and Hermione had started dating, she practically planned how their wedding and lives would be. Alas, she knew they weren't for each other. All she could do was deal with her wishful thinking.

Molly really loves Hermione like she was her own daughter. After Hermione went to Australia to find her parents and came back with Harry without saying anything, Molly waited patiently until she talked to her herself.

Hermione was afraid to tell her parents what had happened during the war. Though the triumph went to the Light side, she didn't retrieve her parent's memories. Hermione had said they looked far happier with their new life without her and they were expecting a new child when she found them. She's going to have a sibling though her parents had no knowledge of her by that point. Hermione had said they would be safer without her around. Even though Voldemort was defeated, that didn't mean her parents were safe from the lingering Death Eaters. She had said that they belonged to the muggle world and she belonged to the Wizarding World. She's a strong kid; Molly thought.

Hermione chuckled."You want me to call you mom?" Hermione teased.

"I really want to hear that, love." She patted her cheeks gently.

"MORNING!" The twins interrupted them and sat on the stools.

Hermione shook her head."Morning Forge, morning Gred." Hermione smiled at them and handed them cups of tea. She placed the plates in front of them. "You look beautiful Kitten," Fred said while his hand scavenged for the bacon in front of him.

"Yes Pet, you look brilliant," George winked at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes at their remarks.

After that, Bill walked into the kitchen and sat next to the twins. "Morning," he said, tiredly. The twins echoed his greeting in a synchronized cringe-worthy chorus.

Molly looked at Fred and George as they resumed teasing Hermione.

"Fred, George… why don't one of you court Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said, half-true to her words.

Hermione served the oldest of the Weasley siblings a cup of tea and laughed as the twins choked on their own food.

"Mum!" The twins exclaimed."We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Molly's brow rose and she put her hand on her waist, sporting her nagging stance, waiting for their answer.

"B-because 'Mione is our pet," Fred stuttered out.

"We can't date our pets, it's weird Mum." George explained for his brother.

Molly huffed. "Nonsense! She's a human, beautiful woman. I'm sure Ron thinks so!" Molly glared at the twins "I don't understand how your relationship works. Surely, it can't settle to just this." She frowned at Hermione while gesturing between her and the twins.

Hermione giggled; to be honest she didn't understand it either. The twins sometimes flirted with her but not particularly in a romantic way. It's weird but her interaction with the twins was better than nothing. Like they said she's their pet.

"Why don't you pester Charlie, maybe he's interested in Hermione in a romantic, goo-goo way," Fred said while winking at Hermione, earning him another roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, Molly, even if I didn't marry one of your sons, I'm still your daughter." She hugged her. "If you want me to call you 'Mum' badly, I will do so!" Hermione smiled.

Bill listened to their conversation with amusement clear on his face. His family really loves Hermione like she has their own blood. Harry and Hermione were meant to be a part of their family, he thought. Hermione may not carry the Weasley name but she's Weasley material sometimes; brave with just a tinge of mischief. He grinned.

"How was your sleep Bill?" His mother asked him.

"Great, Mum," he smiled. It was not really great, actually. He woke up a few times and realized Fleur wasn't beside him like always. It's hard to get used to that feeling of emptiness but he needed to do it now. His heart felt hollow and lonely.

Hermione looked at him with concern. He had lied to his mother and she was sure of it. Even though he tried to hide it, Hermione still could caught it in his eyes. She saw through his façade.

His mother smiled sadly at him. "You will need clothes. Do you want me to go to your house and pick up some of your stuff?" His mother asked as she looked at the shirt he's wearing. It's the same shirt he'd worn yesterday and the sight was unforgiving.

"Thanks, Mum. It would be helpful. I don't want to go there for awhile and I took a week off from Gringotts just to clear my head.

Hermione looked at him with a sad smile; it must be hard for him, moving on.

"Ready to go 'Mione?" The twins interrupted her thoughts.

"What? Where?"

The twins laughed maniacally. "To the shop, you will help us today."

Hermione, taken aback for a moment, looked at them with wide eyes. "Wait, I don't remember agreeing with you-"

Before she could finish her sentence the twins had already grabbed her hand and apparated out of the kitchen.

Molly and Bill laughed.

"I think I will visit the twins' shop later," Bill said finishing his breakfast. Something interesting might happen, he thought to himself.


	3. >.<

The afternoon finally came though Bill felt the wait to be lethargic. It was nice talking to his mum and catching up to the events that he did not physically witness but Molly sometimes tended to be too talkative and overdramatic about the stories she was telling. Hanging out with people around his age, or just anyone aside from his own mother, might be better. For instance, visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

As soon as he set foot in the shop, he was readily greeted by the twins and their friend, Lee Jordan. All three of them were standing by the counter next to the packets of exploding candy and gummy worms that crawled inside their glass boxes. Bill figured the twins used magic, like the ones placed in chocolate frogs, to make those move. He reached the counter and greeted the three.

"Hello, brother. What can we do for you?" The twins smiled smugly at him. Bill wondered if this was how they always greeted their customers. The older Weasley did not answer but instead looked around the shop. Everything crazy and mischievous invaded the shop's nooks. Every wall, every toy, and every delicacy was screaming pranks and jokes. This was the twins' legacy, he thought. It was better than anyone expected from them.

Though he was only examining the interior he was in, his subconscious innocently looked for a familiar bushy-haired girl somewhere in the shop. But Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing actually," Bill replied to the long forgotten question. "Where's Hermione?" he asked casually, hoping that the three gentlemen before him would not look too deeply into his words. After all, he was only curious as he was expecting the girl to be present as well.

The twins looked at him with narrowed eyes, confused as to why Hermione's whereabouts was of any concern of their brother's. "Why are you looking for our pet, brother?" George asked.

"You're not taking her away, are you?" Fred added almost instantly.

Bill chuckled, amused by his brothers' reactions. "What? No, No… I just didn't see her. I thought she's helping you with the shop today."

The twins exchanged menacing looks while giggling to themselves. "Well," Fred started. "There was an… accident while we were testing our new products earlier," he said with a noticeably fake tone of innocence.

It was George's turn to laugh and continue. "Hermione is still angry with us. She's upstairs, cleaning herself."

Bill crossed his arms on his chest and smirked at the twins. Surely, it wasn't harmful for her well-being, he thought. But he knew that Hermione wasn't the most patient and whatever the twins did certainly ticked her off. "You both tested the products on Hermione?" he said while shaking his head. "I'm sure she's really pissed off right now. Better brace yourselves, gentlemen."

Bill's three companions turned as soon as Hermione walked down from upstairs. She was quietly huffing and mentally scolding herself for agreeing with the twins' shenanigans. She knew first-hand that they were definitely up to no good. Bill, amused, eyed her and noticed the pink strands of hair lost in her brown curls.

She practically stomped her way towards the identical redheads and scowled at them. George knew that she was turning beastly and Fred noticed that if they pushed her further, she would snap, without a doubt. "I told you, the potion doesn't work that way," Hermione blurted through gritted teeth. "I warned you, too, not to use me as your test subject."

Though a little frightened at the sight of Hermione close to going berserk, the twins immediately hugged her and calmed her down. This tactic had worked before so they thought it should work now. "We're sorry 'Mione, we should listen to you," the twins spoke in unison. But both of them knew they would probably do it again to her a couple more times.

Hermione groaned at their embrace but forgave them in an instant. She wasn't one to hold grudges especially childish and immature ones. Besides, it's Fred and George; she should know better. "I swear, if you both do that again, I won't speak to either of you for the rest of my life," she threatened out of spite.

Fred and George doubted their initial plan of repeating any kind of prank on her. With wide eyes, Fred kissed her forehead and snaked his hand around her waist. Meanwhile, George kissed her cheeks and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Hermione didn't flinch at all as she was used to this kind of affection that the twins, and the Weasley family in general, gave her.

Bill found their gestures too intimate for his liking. After all, Hermione was like a sister to them, was she not? And Ron used to date her. Did he ever feel jealous seeing the twins interact with Hermione? He wondered. Regardless, he gave the three a smile.

Hermione made the twins promise never to prank her again though she knew better than to believe them. Then, her head turned to look at the other redhead from just across the counter. She disengaged herself from the twin's hug and walked towards Bill to greet him.

"Hey, Bill," she said enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?" She turned her head towards the twins' direction. Fred and George immediately continued arranging imaginary piles of paperwork.

Bill beamed at her, once again amused that she could somehow keep the twins at bay. Even he, their own older brother, couldn't control those two. This little witch earned his respect again for being so fierce and strict. He admired her the first time they met because she was very intelligent and mature for her age. She was very eager to learn something new, too. He remembered Hermione asking him questions about Egyptian Runes and his work as a curse breaker a few years back.

"I decided to visit the shop and see how they're doing. His eyes lingered on Hermione's hair then he joked. "Pink doesn't suit you." He laughed.

"I know." Hermione blushed the same shade as her hair. With her index finger and thumb, she picked up a few strands and looked at them resentfully. "I need to wait three hours for it to be gone."

"The twins… You know them."

"I know," Hermione chuckled while letting go of her hair.

Bill bit his lips uncomfortably. He suddenly felt… nervous? He thought, why? Why was he suddenly feeling bashful? "Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me for lunch," he said out of the blue. Was this the result of his nervousness? Blurting things out unplanned?

Hermione's brow rose. She looked at him skeptically for the sudden change of topic. "Lunch?"

Bill nodded.

"Erm… yeah, sure." Hermione accepted his offer. Well, what else could she do? Helping with the shop wasn't really important because the twins could manage with the help of Lee. Besides, there were no customers present. If she kept overstaying with the notorious duo, her hair wouldn't be the only thing that would be turned a different color

Hermione goaded the twins into letting her to for lunch with Bill. They had their reservations at first but as soon as she glared daggers at them, they had to surrender.

So, Hermione and Bill headed to the café nearby without further interruptions. Inside, they sat opposite each other and ordered their food in an instant. The awkward thing about it was that as soon as the waiter walked away, they were left with a lingering silence, waiting for the other one to speak first.

"Umm…" They both mumbled in unison. The pair laughed, clearly put off by their uneasiness.

Bill cleared his throat and decided to be the one to speak first. "So, you're still undecided on your profession?"

Hermione nodded."Yeah…I don't know what to do."

One of Bill's eyebrows rose. It was a surprise to him to know that even the great Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, could be so unprepared when all her academic life was leading to something fruitful, like a job, per se. "Wow, I never expected that you, of all people, wouldn't have any clue of what you wanted to be in the future."

Hermione sighed, knowing that the older wizard was right. "I know. It's just that," she tried to find her words before saying them. "Ever since I was eleven, my world revolved around Harry and Ron. For years, I fought for and alongside Harry. I fought for the lives of many. Right now, I don't know what and who I should be fighting for. It seems arrogant but after the war, I didn't know things would get a bit duller."

Bill smiled at her. "Take it slow 'Mione," he reassured her, trying to calm her mind down once again. "I believe that whatever path you choose for your life, you will most likely nail it."

Hermione smiled back at him."Thanks, Bill." And it was something genuine. Bill was only one of the few people who knew about her frustrations and she was glad that he was the most understanding.

They were interrupted by the lanky waiter who placed their food on the table. Hermione waited for the guy to leave them before taking a bite of her sandwich. Bill did the same.

"Umm…. Have you ever considered being a Professor or Healer?" Bill asked, picking up their conversation while swallowing his food.

Hermione nodded her head. She grabbed the piece of napkin and dabbed it on her mouth before speaking. "I did, but, to be honest, I didn't feel any spark to be a Professor. Sure, I love learning new things and teaching that to others but it's just not for me, I guess." She paused to get her sandwich again from the plate but did not bite into it. Instead she elaborated further. "I did consider applying to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. The war taught me a few healing spells and concoctions to cure Harry and Ron but I backed out at the last minute. I don't know why, I just thought that my decision was too spontaneous and I wasn't too knowledgeable in healing, in general."

Bill frowned. "That's weird, it doesn't sound like you." He grinned at the thought of the young Hermione who always struggled to know everything about anything. He doubted she was unprepared for the healing job. "How about being an Auror? Have you thought of that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." Being on the run was too exhausting and the war proved that. Besides, she'd rather leave Harry and Ron to it. "But…" she hesitated. "I also thought about being a Curse Breaker," she admitted shyly.

Bill eyes widened."You did?"

"Yes!" she chuckled. "I find it very fascinating, actually. Even though it's quite a dangerous job."

Bill thought Hermione would be an amazing Curse Breaker. Yes, it was a dangerous job but what's a job without a little danger, right? Besides, she survived the war, he bet she could survive through anything.

They kept talking to each other without realizing the time until the sky outside became darker. Hermione admitted that it was nice talking to Bill. He was fun, intelligent, and funny. She loved the way he explained to her the pros and cons of being a Curse Breaker. The first time she met him when they were younger, she thought he was mesmerizing. His long red hair looked as if it were made of silk and his strong build was attractive, too. Maybe she also had something more than admiration for him when she was younger but those were just girlish feelings, she thought. Those faded away as quickly as they'd come especially after he was married to Fleur.

"Should we go back home?"

Bill's question made Hermione snap out of her thoughts, her cheeks blushed as she realized what she was thinking before.

After clearing her throat, she answered him back. "Yeah, I didn't notice it's getting late. I need to help Molly with dinner." Though in reality, Mrs. Weasley didn't need any help. She was so used to serving a big family.

Bill just laughed and got up from his did the same and they walked to the apparition point and apparated to the Burrow.

As they entered the house, they heard Harry, Ron, and Ginny's voices in the living room. They were already home from work. Bill opened the door leading to the dining room and walked inside, leaving the younger ones to themselves.

"There you are." Harry said as he saw Hermione.

Hermione just smiled at him."Hi, Harry." She walked to him and sat next to him on the couch. She noticed that Ron and Ginny had already left the room, and now she was only with Harry.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh… just at the Café. Bill and I didn't realize the time as we kept chit-chatting to each other." She smiled.

"Must be an interesting topic since you both got caught up, huh." Harry winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, dismissing the fact that he was annoying. "Of course. Bill told me how he was training to be a Curse Breaker and how his job was in Egypt. His tales of heroism were very interesting, indeed."

Harry's brow rose, picking up a signal at his friend's statements. "Does that mean you want to be a Curse Breaker 'Mione?"

"Hmm…." Hermione bit her lips as she pondered about the question. Was it time for her to finally do what she wanted to do for herself and not for anyone else? "I don't know actually but I had considered it before. Maybe I want to try it," she retorted.

"But being a Curse Breaker is a dangerous job 'Mione, you could get killed." Harry countered.

Hermione snorted at her friend's obliviousness. "Like being and Auror is a safer choice, Harry?" She looked at him, ready to spit out anything to prove him wrong. "Besides, searching for the Horcruxes with you was preparation itself, don't you think?" She said as she gave Harry a reassuring smile. Though it was more sarcastic than she lead on.

Harry sighed. "You know that's not what I meant 'Mione." The green-eyed boy reached for his friend's hand and squeezed it softly. "I just worry about you, that's all. Since we found your parents, you don't seem like yourself anymore."

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek as they were slowly delving into a more sensitive topic. Right now, she didn't want to think about that. She sighed in defeat. "I'm still me, Harry. I'm still your best friend." Harry gave her a questioning look which made her groan. "I'm still recovering. I'll be okay. You trust me, right?"

Harry nodded."I trust you 'Mione, and I want you to trust me, too. Don't hide anything from me. You were always there for me when I needed you and now I want to be there for you if you need me." He gently stroked Hermione cheeks.

Hermione smiled and leaned closer to hug him. Harry wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist. "Thanks, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Harry pulled away from her and looked around the living room to make sure no one was there. He rubbed his nape and looked at Hermione nervously. "Actually… there is something I want to tell you. I already told Ron about this."

Hermione's brows knitted together."What is it?" She couldn't tell if it was something good or bad.

Harry took out something from his robe pocket and let Hermione look at it before quickly putting it back inside of his pocket.

Hermione's eyes grew wide open at the realization of Harry's news. "You're… going to propose to her?" Hermione said in a low voice, making sure no one heard her except Harry.

Harry chuckled when he saw how surprised Hermione was and he nodded his head.

"Oh Harry! I'm happy for you!" She hugged him again and pulled away to ask another question."When will you ask her?"

"Tonight." Harry grinned. "Hope she will like it."

"She will love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed nervously. He hoped Ginny would love the ring that he bought for her.

HGBW HGBW HGBW

After dinner, Harry asked Ginny to take a walk outside, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"Should we go and have a peek at them?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No… we shouldn't."

"Aww… where is the fun, then? We should light fireworks after she says 'yes'."

Hermione laughed."Actually, that is quite a brilliant idea but it's best if we leave them alone."

Bill walked to them. "Leave who alone?" He asked.

Ron snorted."Hermione said we should leave Harry and Ginny alone."

Bill frowned."Why? They are not going to make something-"

"NO!" Hermione cut him off and she chuckled. She leaned closer to Bill and whispered to him, "Harry is going to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage"

Bill's eyes widened and his face looked excited now."He is?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Does Mum know yet?"

They both shook their heads."It would be better if they announced it to her themselves." Hermione grinned.

Bill glanced at his parents who sat next to each other in front of the fireplace. His mother's going to be really happy if she knew that her one and only daughter was going to be married to the Chosen One. He smiled "Yeah… you're right… Let them announce it themselves. But are you sure Ginny will say yes?"

Ron and Hermione burst into fits of laughter.

"She wants to get married to him as soon as possible if that assures you," Hermione drawled.

The door opened, revealing Harry and Ginny. Hermione noticed that there were tears in the redheaded lady's eyes but they were more like happy tears because she was smiling. Ginny and Harry were holding hands as they walked to their parents together.

"We're getting married," she said to her mother.

Molly and Arthur were left frozen by their announcement, and then suddenly, Mrs. Weasley shrieked in happiness. Molly quickly gave Harry and Ginny the warmest embrace she could give and told them how happy she was that her dream came true.

Hermione, Bill, and Ron walked closer to them and congratulated them all together.

Ginny hugged Hermione and then her brothers before Harry pulled her in for another hug.

Hermione watched her best friends look really happy. She knew that Harry really wanted to start a family and Hermione knew that he would be a good husband and, someday, a good parent.

But then somehow she felt a tingling feeling in her heart. Was this jealousy or envy? No. She's genuinely happy for them but somehow it made her sad because it felt like she was left alone. Ron had Luna now… And she didn't have anyone.


	4. :)

Hermione grunted when her slumber was perturbed by someone. Blinking away her sleep, she noticed that it wasn't just a 'someone', it was a pair of identical people, none other than the Weasley twins. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Hermione opened her eyes slightly and saw the twins giving her the widest of smiles.

She sat up slowly, back still aching from her prolonged stay in the bed. "What are you two doing here? Don't you have a shop to look after?" She groaned even more.

The twins laughed as they sat next to her on the bed. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. She must be already up, Hermione thought. "How can we miss our little sister's little engagement yesterday?" Hermione found their statements contradicting.

"Ugh… It's not me who got engaged," Hermione said in a rather annoyed tone. "Shouldn't you be bothering Ginny instead of me?" she asked, growing irritated.

The twins got up from the bed and pulled the younger witch's hand to force her to stand up. "Go get ready, Hermione," Fred said. "We have a celebration to do and a party to organize," George added.

Hermione bit her lip while piecing out the twins' statements and trying to find sense in whatever they were saying. She looked at them curiously, a lightbulb flashing in her head. "Are you planning to drag me into organizing Harry and Ginny's formal engagement party with you?" The twins nodded their heads wildly.

"It was actually Mum's idea. She went on about it eagerly and invited our relatives and friends, just so you know," Fred explains.

"So, when is the party?" Hermione's brow rose.

The twins grinned. "Tonight!" they exclaimed in unison. "So get ready now," George inquired. "We will wait for you downstairs," remarked Fred. The twins both walked out of Hermione's room.

Hermione, left bewildered, contemplated on what just happened. The engagement party is tonight? Damn! She should have known this was coming. Molly was more than excited for her one and only daughter to marry the Chosen One. Seriously, why invite the whole Weasley clan and some other nosy people when it's just an engagement party. It's not like they are getting married tomorrow, Hermione thought with much annoyance.

The bushy-haired girl quickly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. After washing herself, she made a beeline towards the kitchen downstairs. Looking at the people in the dining table, Ginny and Harry were sat beside each other, like they always do. Molly served the pile of food to the twins while Ron, Bill, and Arthur talked to each other about what seemed like serious matters. Hermione sat on the empty chair beside Bill. "Morning," she mumbled while grabbing the bacon and toast from the plate in front of her.

"Morning, 'Mione," Bill said while smiling to her. Hemione returned the gesture and asked him how he well he slept the night before. Bill gingerly sipped on his cup before answering her. "Just alright, getting used to sleeping alone." His smiles became sad somehow and Hermione felt guilty for asking him that. "How was your sleep, 'Mione?" Bill asked her back.

"It was nice, actually, until your monkeys for brothers woke me up," she said. She threw glares at the twins who only laughed at her.

"Come on, 'Mione. Eat fast. We have groceries to do," George said just before he finished drinking his pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked bemused. "I'm going with you guys?"

Fred grinned. "Yes. You, us, and Bill"

Hermione looked at Bill, her brow rising at him questioningly. "Really?" she asked and Bill nodded his head in reply. Somehow, Bill's presence would be a relief to Hermione.

It's not like Hermione doesn't want to go shopping with the twins, but it was hard for her to handle them both if she was the only one present. They will drive her crazy. Sure, they were older than she is but they act half of their age most of the time. Last year, when they went shopping for Christmas, she felt like losing two of her limbs when Fred pulled her arm to go the left while George pulled her to the right at the same time. The twins kept bickering loudly. That was the most embarrassing of all, when they argue very loud and the people who walk past them giving them, Hermione, especially, strange looks.

Ready, 'Mione?" the twins asked her at the same time. Hermione snapped out from her thoughts. She nodded quickly and took a sip of what's left of her pumpkin juice.

The twins already got up from their seats and made their way to the living room. Bill waited for Hermione as they stride along towards the Floo.

HGBWHGBWHGBW

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did their best to greet and chat with their arriving guests; Molly's face showed how happy she was. Harry and Ginny danced together while Ron and Luna told stories to each other on one corner.

Even Charlie made it here tonight despite his busy schedule and was now catching up with Bill. Hermione observed Bill from afar and noticed that Bill's expressions went on a rollercoaster all throughout the night but he mostly looked down no matter how much he forced to smile. Today was his sister's engagement party which was a bit like a slap in his face considering he just got divorced. Some of their relatives even gave a "we-knew-this-was-going-to-happen-when-you-married-a-half-Veela" kind of look. Hermione noticed his unease.

Hermione sighed. Just like Bill, being in the presence of two people in love somehow made her uncomfortable and down. The twins kept teasing her ex-boyfriend, Ron, and his new lover, Luna, until the redhead's ears become red.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Startled, Hermione immediately looked at the source of the familiar voice. It was Ginny, beside her was Harry. Both of them sat beside her.

Hermione smiled. "Nothing," she said.

Ginny looked at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure? You look tired."

Harry's eyes narrowed "'Mione, are you tired?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Guys, geez… I'm fine. There's just a lot of people here, it feels congested. I think it's best if I go out to get a bit of fresh air."

Harry and Ginny nodded and Hermione quickly got up, excused herself, and walked out from the tent.

She walked towards the lake and sat under the big tree overlooking the body of water. She picked out some pebbles underneath her feet and skipped them to the water, just like Ron though her. With their last splashes, the place was quiet and calming again.

"'Mione?"

A voice interrupted her relaxation and made her flinch. She looked at the person who asked for her. The sight of Bill with a puzzled face welcomed her. He chuckled. "Did I surprise you?"

"Bill…" Hermione said, trying to find composure. She nodded her head, "Yeah, a little bit."

Bill plopped down next to her and leaned in close, making Hermione wince at his sudden gestures.

"W-what are you doing here, Bill?" She looked at him curiously, her hands raking through her curly hair and tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

Bill smiled. "I can ask you the same," he paused and fixed his posture, finding a more comfortable stance. "What are you doing here, 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at him teasingly. "I asked you first."

His brows rose. "And I asked you now," he chuckled and continued. "Just running away from the noisy crowd. You?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Me, too. I felt a bit claustrophobic in there."

Bill looked at her with a smirk. "You can't just copy my answer."

Hermione scoffed, in an unladylike manner. "I was not copying you." She looked at him with a challenging gaze. "I was merely answering her question." Then she rolled her eyes.

"Then find another excuse." He wiggles his brows.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Erm… fine. I just need fresh air." She glance at him and said, "Is that enough for you?"

Bill just laughed and nodded his head "That can be accepted."

"Why did you want to 'run away from the crowds'?" she asked while signing off air quotes.

Bill sighed. "I don't know if you noticed but they kept giving me those pathetic, faux sympathy looks. I can't stand that." Hermione nodded her head, understanding his situation. After all, she did observe him all throughout the evening.

They fell into comfortable silence, both in deep thoughts. Hermione aimlessly looked at the lake, not noticing that Bill's eyes were on her, studying her while she blinked and breathed.

"What are you thinking of?" Bill asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione blinked and looked at him "What?"

Bill cleared his throat, buying time to find the right words. "It's just that you look like you have a problem."

Hermione drew a bitter smile. "I can say the same to you." With a silent breath, she stretched her arms in front of her before leaning back. "I just feel… empty," she confessed. She brought her knees closer to her chest and hugged them.

Bill looked at her with concern. "You can tell me. I'm willing to lend you my ear."

Hermione bit her lip, squeezed her eyes close for moment.

"I didn't tell Molly the true story about my parents," she started. "I managed to retrieve their memories and explained everything to them about the war and how we won but they were too shocked to even hug me or look at me. My dad was really angry, saying that they felt cheated. He wanted me to leave the Wizarding World, abandon all my magic but I can't do that. This is the best part of me, I can't live without it. He let me choose between magic and them. I couldn't choose right away. Before I could answer him, he told me to leave, which I did." Tears started to swell in her eyes and her voice was threatening to break.

Bill was a little baffled by her sudden confession. "Did Harry and Ron know about this?"

"Harry does since he accompanied me to find my parents," she said. "And also the twins."

"Fred and George knew?" Bill looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, they overheard it when Harry and I conversed about my parents once." Bill bit his lip. No wonder the twins became so close to Hermione. They cared about her though their ways of showing it was more than usual.

Bill wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a warm embrace. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're strong, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. That's the reason why I backed off to be a Healer. That's the reason why I don't have a proper career… because I was afraid. I was afraid of rejection."

Bill took a deep breath and tipped her chin so her eyes were on his, their faces were inches from each other. "'Mione, it's okay to be afraid." He caressed her cheeks while maintaining eye contact. "You have been through a lot worse than this. You've been through hell and back when you helped defeat Voldemort. You almost died through all of that chaos. But here you are, alive and kicking. Where's the confident 'Mione gone to? No one would reject the brightest witch of her age." He smiled when Hermione chuckled on the last part. "You can overcome this, I trust you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Bill," she said and snuggled to his chest. Bill wrapped his arms around her tighter and patted her back to comfort her. "I feel like a thorn has just been pulled out of my chest after I talked about this with you." She pulled away from Bill, her cheeks flushed at the realization of their intimate moment.

Bill clears his throat. "Anytime."

Hermione shifted so that she would look at the lakes again. "So, how about you? How was your talk with Charlie?"

Bill took a moment before answering her. "It was more than fine. I felt better after that, too. He told me that there was still someone out there just for me." He chuckled. "He said don't think too much and tread the waters." He scoffed in remark.

Hermione laughed. "That is so Charlie. But he's right. There is someone out there just for you, Bill. Just perfect for you."

Bill looked at her. "Yeah, and there is also someone for you, Hermione. Someone perfect, as well." He winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it after I find a secure job." Hermione got to her feet and looked at Bill. "Should we go inside?"

Bill nodded and Hermione offered her hand to help him stand. Bill took it. He felt a sudden jolt when their skin touch but he immediately brushed the feeling off, saying that it must be the chilly night playing its tricks.

"Let's go," he said and they both headed back to the tent together.


	5. <=

Three weeks have passed since Ginny and Harry's engagement party. Subsequently, just a week after the said party, Bill decided to come back to his work even though he is still recovering from his divorce. The inhabitants of the Burrow continued on with their daily activities. The oldest of the Weasley siblings remained in the aid of the Burrow, seeking the comfort of his family in order for him to forget about a certain blonde French girl.

Parallel to this, Bill and Hermione became closer after their heartfelt confessions at the lake. They started to read together every night when Bill comes home from work, indulging themselves in each other's books and stories. Hermione admitted that she was grateful for Bill's presence. At least now, there was someone she shared something in common with. Hermione still helped the twins in running the shop until the lunch hour when Bill will come to pick her up to share a meal.

They mostly talked to each other more especially now that Hermione grew more comfortable around Bill after confessing about her parents. This was both a relief and a responsibility to Bill. Now that Hermione had entrusted him with her secret, he must not break her trust. Every day, he makes it an effort to convince Hermione that if ever she needs someone to talk to, she could always look for him.

Hermione also found out that Bill was a good adviser.

"Close your eyes," Bill said. Hermione looked at him with brief uncertainty. "Trust me, just close your eyes," Bill urged her. This time, Hermione complied.

The brunette shut her eyes close and took a deep breath before letting go softly.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"You will do what I say, okay? But don't open your eyes." Hermione nodded her head while Bill continued. "Clear your mind, take a deep breath and let it go." Bill looked at her and made sure that she did what he said. "Good," he said when he noticed how much more relaxed she became.

"Now, try to remember the funniest thing that ever happened to you," Bill smiled when he saw Hermione's reaction. The younger witch was giggling while her eyes were still tightly shut.

"That's great," Bill remarked. "Now imagine that you are in an empty room. Everything is white around you, the walls and the floors, and even the ceiling. No windows and doors are in sight." Hermione frowned, feeling as empty as the imaginary room. "Now the walls are filled with your favorite colors," Bill revived.

In her head, Hermione thought purple paint dripping from the ceiling, coating the walls and the floor.

"Then, pink rose petals are now scattered in the floor." Hermione smiled at the thought. "Imagine all the people who loves you appear in the room. All of them, smiling."

The purple room with rose petals on the floor was now filled with familiar faces. First, there was Harry, with his round-framed glasses. His green eyes sparkled as he grinned. Then, Ron came beside him, his fiery red hair contrasting against Harry's dark one. Fred and George were also there, snickering amongst themselves. And then Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, and even Bill.

"Remember, no matter how hard life will get, they will always be there for you," Bill said while smiling at Hermione, still closed-lids. He said those words not only for the young witch but also for himself because he knows that those same people will always be there to support him and shower him with love.

"Don't stop doing all the things you love, Hermione. Never let anything prohibit you from doing the things you want to do."

Slowly, Hermione cracked open her lids and blinked twice as to let her eyes adjust to the light. "I won't, Bill. Thank you," she smiled.

"Something I want," Hermione mumbled to herself, making Bill, who sat next to her, look at her in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head just as she realized that she was just thinking out loud. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the things I want to do and…" she trailed off as Bill put the book his reading down on the table.

"And?" Bill's brow rose as he listened to her.

"I just decided what I want, what kind of job I want." Bill's blue eyes stared right into her brown ones, making Hermione bite her lip. Damn! His eyes look beautiful and electric.

She felt the tingling sensation in her chest, the same thing she felt when they were talking at the lake. Bill has always been handsome but now that they have this certain connection, she feels like she is getting more attracted to him now, like an unusual magnet just sprung from her insides to connect with him.

"'Mione?" Bill called out, stopping her from her thoughts.

She cleared her throat and decided to focus on his other features. Her eyes rested on the freckles on his nose this time. "Um… I thought I'd want to apply for a job in the Ministry."

"Really? That's great. Which department do you have in mind?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said in a straightforward manner.

Bill smiled at her in amusement. "Still want to be around with Harry and Ron, huh?" Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. "That's what I do best," she said.

"Indeed, you three are inseparable," he said while adjusting his posture to a more comfortable position.

"I know. It became a habit, needless to say."

Bill nodded his head in agreement. "So, when will you apply?"

"I've already sent in some requirements and paperwork. I'm just waiting for the interview on Monday."

Bill patted her head. "Then, good luck, Hermione. I know you will nail it."

Hermione's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "Thanks, Bill. I'll do my best."

Bill stood up and said to her, "Should we have butterbeer for a celebration?" He, then, winked.

Hermione laughed. "I still haven't got the job, yet!"

"No, not for that. We're celebrating because you already figured out what you want to do with your career."

Hermione's cheeks grew even rosier while she nodded her head. "Butterbeer it is, then." Bill offered his hand to Hermione and they walked to the kitchen counter, side by side.

BWHGBWHG

"Morning," Hermione greeted Molly, who was fixing breakfast on the table.

"Morning, dear. Here, come sit." Mrs. Weasley put bacon and eggs on her plate. "You need the energy for today," she smiled widely when she remembered that today is Hermione's interview for the Ministry.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked to the dining room. Bill followed just behind them. All of the four took their usual seats; Harry beside Ginny. Ron across from his sister, beside Bill, who was taking his seat just on Hermione's right.

"Morning," they all said in unison.

Harry proceeded to put jam on his toast while igniting a conversation with Hermione. "So, 'Mione, we will go together then?" he asked, pointing out about their way to the Ministry.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we should. My interview is not until ten but I don't mind going there early."

Ron smirked. "Of course, you don't." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend but gave him a smile, nonetheless.

Hermione noticed Ginny giving Harry knowing smiles while slipping in some little nudges on his hand. Harry looked at everyone present and cleared his throat. "I decided to move back to Grimmauld since it has been two years since I've been there," he said while everyone nodded in understanding. However, Molly looked the saddest. "And I wanted to bring Ginny to stay with me." The two of them held hands. Everyone have foreseen this happening. After all, they are getting married. Might as well get used to living together in the comfort of their own home.

Ginny grinned at Hermione. "And since I'm moving out, my room is officially Hermione's."

Hermione quickly shook her head. "I don't think you need to label it like that. It's—"

Ginny cut Hermione in the middle of her protest. "Nonsense. I insist you have it for your own. Unless you want to sleep in the twins' room?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione shivered at the thought. "No. Of course, not."

No one dares to go anywhere near the twins' room. Even Molly avoids that certain place in the Burrow. She remembered that one time when Harry slept on Fred's bed one night. The next morning, he turned, literally, blue.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said to the young redhead.

"We should be going," Ron interrupted them. Harry nodded his head and got up from his chair while placing a quick peck on his fiancée's cheek. "See you tonight," Ginny said. Ron and Hermione followed him to the living room.

Hermione watched as her two friends were swallowed by the green flames brought by the Floo. It was her turn, her hand was full of powder but before she could throw it down, Bill stopped her. Hermione's brows rose. "Want to meet for lunch?" Bill asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll Owl you if I can make it." Bill nodded as the flash green flames signaled Hermione's departure.

As soon as she arrived, Hermione let her eyes wander around for a bit, reminiscing the last time she was here. It was a long time ago. She made her way to the lift, squeezed herself in and put on a confident façade for her interview.

As expected, Hermione's interview went well and she was officially accepted to work for the Ministry of Magic.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked as they walked towards the lift. Hermione turned to look at her best friend. "Great, they hired me." She grinned.

"Of course, they did. You're an amazing witch!" Harry exclaimed while patting her shoulder. "I'll see you later, 'Mione," he said as he made a beeline towards the Auror's office.

Hermione shrugged as she waited for the lift to descend a floor below. She needed to Owl Bill. She looked at her watch; she can make it to meet with him for lunch.

She can't wait to tell him the great news.


	6. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Hello, here another update.
> 
> Thank you for my beta Rixchelle for an amazing worked.
> 
> All character belong to JK Rowling.

CHAPTER 6

Hermione enjoyed every sip of tea from her cup as she waited for Bill. The redhead replied to the Owl she sent immediately and he instructed her to wait for him in their usual café. She held a smile on her lips. At long last she felt some kind of relief now that she has a secured profession. She was relieved because now she had something to do for her future. Hermione's job in Law enforcement sparked excitement in her. Researching dark arts activity, scouting crime, and interrogating murderers made her blood rush. It felt like Christmas. With 700 Galleons as her starting monthly salary, she thought it was enough for her to acquire a flat of her own. The Weasleys have been so kind to her but she couldn't live with them forever.

Having a place of her own did not sound so bad, Hermione thought.

Her inner planning was interrupted when a hand reached for her shoulder. Hermione, startled, turned her head around to look at the person who patted her. Her lips immediately curved up to a smile when Bill's fresh face greeted her.

"Oh, Bill. You startled me."

Bill chuckled as he walked over to the chair opposite her and sat there comfortably. "Sorry, 'Mione." He looked at her with amusement.

The waiter came and handed them the menu. After ordering a cup of coffee and turkey sandwiches, his attention was now back on Hermione, who studied him quietly.

"So," Bill cleared his throat. "How was the interview?"

Hermione grinned at him. Her face was an open book, he thought. One look from her and he knew the answer already. "Well, it turned out great, actually."

Bill smirked "You got the job."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I will be starting on Wednesday."

"I knew that you will be hired," he remarked. He paused when the waiter came with his order. He picked his cup and took a sip of the bitter coffee. "Who doesn't want to hire Hermione Granger, after all? Rejecting such an intelligent and hardworking witch would be their biggest regret."

Hermione studied her companion as he wolfed down his food. Today, he was wearing a grey shirt under a leather coat, matching it with dark blue trousers. His fiery ginger hair was neatly tied in a ponytail. And his eyes, yes his eyes. Hermione love his blue eyes though they were once full of sadness. But now they were shimmering with happiness again and even looked brighter as it contrasted with the tan specks of freckles on his face.

"Are you not going to eat?" Bill gazed on Hermione, sandwich still in his mouth. She internally chuckled as she remembered Ron with the very same expression. But somehow, Bill looked more proper than his younger brother. Bill noticed that Hermione didn't order anything to munch on and only drank her tea.

Hermione's cheeks grew warm. "I-I… No, I'm not very hungry." The brunette averted her eyes away from Bill, hoping that he didn't notice her checking him out. Her hand reached for her tea cup, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Too giddy to fill your stomach?" Bill winked at her.

Hermione almost choked at his gesture, but hid it with a smile. Damn, why is she acting like this? Hermione cleared her throat. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for your help, Bill."

Bill's brow rose as he looked at her. He finished his sandwiches, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and asked, "Thank me for what? I don't remember doing anything significant to help you."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you for enlightening me, I guess," she started. "The words you spoke to me before made me realize what I am capable of. They made me remember the things I love doing, how I will go on with life."

Bill gave her a genuine smile, not teasing like before. His hand made its way to hers across the table, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm glad I could help you in some way, 'Mione." He brought her hand closer to his lips and kissed her fingers lightly as his lids flutter shut momentarily.

Hermione's walls collapsed and she let herself give in to her girlish desires. Her heart beat rapidly, her cheeks grew incredibly warm as her stomach did flips. This was no longer a small crush, she thought. She liked him, really liked him in a more-than-a-friend way.

After that little contact they had, they sat for a few more minutes until Bill decided to bid her good bye. In an attempt to clear her head, she decided to visit the twins' shop before heading back to the Burrow. She pushed the shop's doors open and walked in.

The twins both smiled widely the moment they saw her enter.

"Kitten! You're here." Fred walked out from behind the counter and hugged her. "I missed you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was only teasing her. "We just met last Friday." She tried to release herself from the redhead's embrace. Unfortunately, George approached them and started hugging her, too.

"That was three days ago, 'Mione," George said.

Hermione groaned. "Could you please let me go before I die from suffocation?"

The twins chuckled and loosened their embrace.

Hermione gave in and quickly snaked her arms between Fred and George's while they walked behind the counter. "Actually, I have good news to share with you guys," she smiled.

"What is it?" The twins asked in unison.

Sometimes, it annoyed Hermione how the twins always speak in unison or finish each other's sentences perfectly. But there was a bigger part of her that can't help but be amused at how they manage to think and speak the same things like they shared the same brain.

Clearing her throat, Hermione turned her attention back to the identical twins. "I've got myself a job." Without waiting for a reaction from them, she continued to speak. "In the Ministry, of course. There was an open position in one of the departments, Magical Law Enforcement, and so I took the opportunity to apply for it.

Hermione paused and waited for a grand reaction from the twins but they just snickered. Fred patted her head while George did the same to her shoulder.

Hermione felt a bit irritated from their unenthusiastic reply. "What? Can't you both be a bit happier for me?"

Fred grinned widely. "Of course, Kitten. We're so happy for you."

Hermione eyes narrowed. George pulled her hand and put something in her hand. "Here a little present for you."

"What is it?"

"Present." The twins said in unison.

"Is this safe?" Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

The twins nodded "Of course, it is." The twins crossed their arms and looked at Hermione. "We're not always trying to trick you, for Merlin's sake, 'Mione."

Hermione scoffed. "I do not trust you," she emphasized but still opened the velvety box on her hand. Inside, she saw a little kitten brooch. She smiled at the thought of her own cat, Crookshanks, but beamed even wider as she remembered the term of endearment that twins gave her, no matter how weird it sounds, it was still sweet. "It's beautiful." She hugged each of them. "Thank you so much."

"Congratulations, Hermione, on getting your first job," George said.

"Thank you, guys." Hermione quickly pinned it on her shirt.

"Always remember," Fred started "You will always be our kitten," George finished.

Hermione nodded "How could I forget?"

The twins exchanged glances and smirked to each other suspiciously.

HGBW HGBW

Hermione appeared from the green flames that emerged from the fireplace of Grimmauld, Harry's godfather's house. She walked out from the Floo and looked around the living room. Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out. A sudden popping sound alarmed her.

Kreacher stood in front of her. "Mistress Ginevra is waiting for Miss Hermione in her chambers," the house-elf said before mumbling something under his breath. Hermione reckoned it wasn't the nicest of things, given her blood-status, but ignored it.

She just shrugged and walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room. Hermione knocked on the wooden door and turned the knob as soon as she heard Ginny's muffled approval from inside.

She slowly opened the door and saw Ginny decorating the room she shared with Harry.

"What do you think?" the youngest Weasleye asked when Hermione stood beside her.

"Hmm…" Hermione's eyes scanned the room and noticed the walls were changed to a yellow sand colour. "Not bad, the colour's nice."

Ginny smiled. "Great, hope Harry will love it." The redhead sat on the queen-sized bed and her brunette companion followed her.

"So, how was your interview?"

Hermione smiled. "Great. It went well. I got the job."

Ginny shrugged. "I have already foreseen that happening, I'm not surprised at all. Congratulations, Hermione." Ginny hugged her.

"Thanks, Gin."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at her shoulder. "What is that?" she pointed to her kitten brooch.

Hermione blinked and followed Ginny's line of sight. "Oh, this is a present from the twins. Sort of their own congratulations."

Ginny's brow rose. "It's not going to make anything funny, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I doubt it." Hermione gave a reassuring smile to her friend. Ginny only had to be sure seeing how naughty her brothers are. "So, do you think you can manage living with only just the two of you?" Hermione changed the topic.

Ginny chuckled. "Not just the two of us. We have Kreacher, too."

"Of course." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "He still hates me, though."

Ginny noticed that the little stone on the brooch just glowed with a dark colour, almost black, but didn't want to alarm Hermione. "Just ignore him," she said. "Anyway, I noticed that you have been awfully close with Bill." Her brows wiggled and a smirk was plastered on her lips.

"He's a good reading partner," Hermione drawled, oblivious to the flush forming on her cheeks.

"Ahh, I see. Then why are you blushing?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead and crossed her arms. "What are you implying, Ginevra?" She peered at the redhead.

Ginny shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at my brother."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "I don't understand what you're trying to say," she said while averting her eyes away from her friend.

Ginny scoffed. "I know that you do, but you're just pretending you don't. Come on, 'Mione. I know that look because I did the same to Harry before.

Hermione sighed. "It's really hard to hide anything from you."

Ginny smiled smugly, proud that she caught Hermione red-handed. "You like him?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, not answering the question, but her cheeks already gave the answer.

Ginny frowned when she noticed that the stone on Hermione's brooch now glowed bright red. What does that mean? She needed to ask the twins later. They always invent something untrustworthy. She brushed the thoughts away and resumed looking at Hermione.

She chuckled when she saw the brunette's expression. "I guess that answers my question." She rose her brows and waited for Hermione's response.

"Is it too obvious?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm just good at reading people," she said, smirking.

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right." Ginny just laughed.

"So, will you tell him?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "Of course not! He just got divorced Gin…" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged and patted her shoulder. "Right. It's still early since he just got divorced last month but it doesn't mean you can't show your interest in him and I love to have you as my sister-in-law," Ginny giggles and just rolled her eyes.

It's too soon for Bill to have another relationship and the age difference is too big and she was afraid that he just saw her as a sister.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. <3

Ginny emerged from the Floo network installed in the twins' flat. She walked out from the fireplace and scanned the room before turning her attention to the identical boys both having fiery red hair like she does.

Their flat was nothing but messy and chaotic. Dirty and clean clothes were undistinguishable as every article of clothing was piled up in heaps of colour and odour everywhere. The place even smelles awful. "Merlin, what is this place? A rat's nest?" The youngest of the Weasleys shook her head and started to collect the shirts strewn all over the floor. She gasped in horror at the sight of their coffee table piled with trash, snacks, and spoiling pizza. Who knows how long those have been there.

The twins chuckled. "Sorry, Gin. We've been busy," George shrugged.

She scoffed at their answer. They were just being lazy. But then again, when were they not? "Mum would have a heart attack if she saw how messed up your place is." She sighed then muttered a scouring charm to attempt to clean the mess.

"You both are wizards. Start acting like one," she scolded them.

The twins just grinned cheekily. "My, my, Gin. You've turned into Mum since you got engaged," Fred stated.

"Yeah. Acting like a true housewife, I see," George teased. "Moving in with Harry sure did change you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It has only been two days since we moved in together. How your logic makes sense is beyond me.

The twins chuckled. "You're a fast learner!" They said in unison.

Ginny groaned, rubbing her temples with an annoyed face. She shook her head and made her way towards the couch and sat herself in between her brothers.

"By the way, I have a question to ask both of you," she said as she remembered her true purpose of visiting.

The twins just shrugged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at them. "Yesterday, Hermione visited me and told me that you gave her something as a present." She paused for a moment to see the twin's reaction but they maintained their composure. "But something really bothers me when the stone on the brooch glowed."

The twins snickered. "Do you mind telling us what color it is?" Fred asked, still grinning.

Ginny thought for a while. She did not say anything about colors. "I knew it! You used her again for one of your silly experiments. What is that? Does it have something to do with identifying her emotions?" Ginny ignored Fred's question. Surely, the accessory they gave her is somewhat similar to that muggle ring that Harry showed her once. It was a mood ring, if she wasn't mistaken, and it changes color depending on the wearer's mood.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "It works then."

George put his hand around Ginny's shoulder. "My dear little sister, you're one smart girl. Yes, it was a mood reader."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Fred added. "So, do you mind telling us which colour the stone turned into?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't really notice it at first but it changed into a dark colour. I'm not sure if it was blue or purple but it was something dark."

"I'm sure it was blue, meaning she felt unhappy about something. If it turns into orange, she's happy. Green means angry, on the other hand," George stated.

"Oh, of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's because Kreacher said something bad to her."

The twins nodded with understanding. The elf did not let go of his prejudices towards Muggleborns.

"Should we have butterbeer, Freddy?" George asked to celebrate. Fred instantly agreed.

Ginny sighed at her brothers' antics. "You know, she will figure it out eventually. Nothing escapes her, not with that brain she has."

Fred patted her shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, Gin. We will deal with that later," he finished with a laugh.

George grinned widely. "Besides, we already charmed it to our preference."

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked with suspicion as she crossed her arms across her chest.

The twins shook their heads and clicked their tongues. "Tsk, tsk. It seems like you have underestimated us, little sister. We charmed it so only Weasleys could see the brooch glow."

"Why?" she asked in confusion, receiving a shrug from the twins. Ginny knew she couldn't prod any more information out of the two.

Then, she remembered when the brooch turned red. "How about red? What does red mean?"

The twins blinked at each other. George smiled naughtily. "What were you guys talking about when it glowed red? Did she mention any boy, perhaps?

Ginny groaned at their cryptic signals. "It's love, isn't it?" Pretty cliché, she thought.

The twins snickered.

"That was the hardest emotion to capture while inventing the brooch," Fred stated.

George nudged his sister's hand. "So tell us, who is it?" Their brows wiggled in anticipation.

Ginny rolled her eyes. There is no way she will tell them about it.

"Nobody. I guess you failed in that, indeed. Maybe you could invent something to detect lies so I could put one on Harry sometime," she grinned, changing the subject quickly.

Hermione was a tad excited today because she managed to convince Bill to watch a muggle movie with her. She already had her first pay after dealing with criminals and any sort of dark activities for a month. She loves her new job and really does try her best to improve and get used to it.

Checking herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath. She was a little nervous but was mostly happy. She knows that this was not a date, definitely not a date. Just two friends hanging out together recreationally.

She pinned the brooch that the twins gave her and smiled as it adorned her blouse. She won't wear it to work because she was worried that she might lose it and that would really upset the twins. Even when she meets up with the twins they would get upset if they didn't see the brooch and would keep on forcing her to wear it.

A voice from downstairs made Hermione snap back from her thoughts. She quickly called out. It was Bill, he must have been waiting for her already.

Checking her reflection one last time, she turned her heel towards the door and walked down the flight of stairs.

"Is this the right outfit for a movie?" Bill asked as soon as she descended.

Hermione laughed as she walked towards him and circled around him before making any comment. He looks handsome. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and tight dark jeans.

"You look handsome," she told him honestly.

Bill's brow rose before smiling at her smugly. "Really?" He rubbed his nape and looked at Hermione. She was wearing a red blouse with dark skinny jeans. "You look beautiful."

Hermione's cheeks turned rosy. She didn't expect him to compliment her, besides, she didn't look anything special. "Thanks," she mumbled lowly.

The Floo network spat out green flames and revealed Ginny and Harry as the colours disappeared.

Hermione and Bill greeted them.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked them. Bill nodded. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione but the latter ignored it, thinking that if she acknowledged it, matters will only get worse.

"Hermione wanted me to watch some muggle movie."

Harry nodded his head. "Muggle movie, huh. Which?"

Bill frowned and tried to remember the title that Hermione told him. "A man with an alphabet on his name… or something like that."

Hermione chuckled. "X-men," she corrected him. Bill's face flushed in embarrassment.

Whereas, Harry's face turned excited. "Wow. It has been ages since I last watched that movie.

"Do you want to come along?" Hermione offered but Ginny immediately refused and said that they had plans for today. Harry looked at her in obvious confusion.

Hermione nodded but narrowed her eyes at Ginny. The latter just grinned and gave her a sly wink.

"We better get going," Hermione said to Bill as she quickly pulled him to the apparition point.

When they arrived at the cinema, Hermione let out a small laugh at the sight of Bill's reaction. He looked innocent, almost childish, at the mesmerisation towards the crowded place. His eyes scanned every poster and every trailer being played on the screens.

"I've never watched a movie before, I mean in a muggle way. I'm glad you invited me to do so."

Hermione chuckled. "It's better to ask you here than the twins. They cause havoc everywhere and I want to avoid that," she grinned.

She remembered when she asked the twins to watch a movie with her for the first time. It was fun but was so out of control. They couldn't stay in one place for just two seconds and it made her head ache.

"It's quite crowded in here," he said making Hermione snap out of her thoughts again.

Hermione nodded and agreed with him. "Well, it's Sunday and this movie we're going to watch is very popular as it was based off from a comic.

Bill suddenly grasped Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers together. That gesture made Hermione's heart beat rapidly. She could feel her blood rush suddenly though she knows his intentions were platonic.

"It's better if we didn't lose sight of each other in this place," he said calmly.

Hermione nodded again and tried to calm herself down.

"Thank Merlin I bought the tickets earlier or we might not get a seat today." She glanced at her watch, their movie will be playing in twenty minutes. "We should get some popcorn."

 

After the movie ended, the two of them decided to take a stroll in muggle London. Bill liked the movie and couldn't stop asking a lot of questions about it. His favourite was definitely Wolverine and even claimed to look like him except for the hair and steel claws. He even praised the muggles for being creative.

She was glad that he enjoyed the movie.

"Let's eat some ice-cream before we get back," he suggests.

Agreeing with him, they walked to the ice-cream parlour nearby. Hermione ordered strawberry cheesecake while Bill wanted pistachio almond.

They sat next to each other when they spotted an empty bench.

"It's been a while since I've truly enjoyed something," Bill sighed in bliss as he savoured the dairy.

Hermione smile widely at him. "Yeah, me too."

"It's a nice date; we should do it again sometimes."

Hermione's mouth gaped, closed and opened again. Did she hear him right? Bill just said 'date'!

"You want to try mine?" Bill asked as he pointed his spoon in front of her. Hermione was reluctant at first but nodded her head and tasted the ice-cream.

"It's delicious." She said and tried to hide her awkwardness.

When they apparated near the Burrow, Bill and Hermione were instantly welcomed by loud noises from inside. The twins were there with the whole family.

They walked inside the house together but before she could escape to her chambers, the twins trapped her and Bill together.

"How's the date, 'Mione?" The twins asked, making Hermione's face grow warm. The twins noticed the red twinkled on her brooch.

The twins snickered to each other.

"Hope you had a nice date," Fred winked at her.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow at the twins. "We had a great time, thank you for asking." Before the twins could even reply back, he immediately put his hand on Hermione's back and brought her to the living room to leave the twins.

"I told you there's something going on between them," George smirked at Fred.

"I told you first," Fred stated.

"But I guessed specifically about 'Mione's feelings," George remarked. He wouldn't want to lose to his twin brother.

Fred just shrugged. "What about Bill?"

George scoffed amusedly. "It's all written on his face."

To be continued


	8. trap

Hermione, annoyed with her disheveled state, emerged from the fireplace installed on the eighth floor of the Ministry of Magic. She stepped out from the Floo network and muttered a quick cleaning spell to herself, hoping to regain her neater look. She groaned, however, when she noticed that her pencil skirt was a little bit torn up at the hem. That was because of the several Death Eaters who were rioting and making all sorts of chaos by the time the Aurors arrived. Honestly, she thought that given how long it has been since the war, those pests would have been completely gone by now. Oh, how wrong she was.

She personally did not choose to be an auror hence her current profession but she still followed her instinct to get on her feet and help them. Scouting dark activities was really exhausting but since her job was synonymous to what the Aurors do, she can't help but still feel a sense of accomplishment whenever she could help out. After all, though she loves researching and burying her nose in various books, she just couldn't stay in the office and wait for her paperwork to pile up. She needs action; her body is screaming for it.

As she reached the end of the atrium, she took the lift but just as the doors were closing, someone stuck their hand in between, opening them again.

Hermione smiled when she saw the familiar head of red hair step in the lift. With his leather jacket, dark jeans, and matching leather boots, she would be lying if she said he isn't screaming sex appeal. Today, he didn't even bother to tie his hair up. Instead, he let his hair cascade down his shoulders. She feels slightly jealous at how silky his hair looks because she could never achieve that for her own.

Hermione cleared her throat before greeting his new companion.

"Hey, Bill. What are you doing here?"

Bill pushed the button with the number four on it and then turned his attention to the witch beside him. "I was meeting an Auror. He said their looking for Curse Breakers for their new action plan," he beamed at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh…" The brunette nodded her head.

"You look nice today," he said sarcastically while eyeing her. "Your hair's a little messy, though." He chuckled and reached out his hand to her hair and brushed it slightly in an attempt to fix it for her but to no avail. The more he stroked the curls down, the more they bounce up like tiny brown springs on her head.

Hermione stammered. "I-It's fine." She quickly moved a bit away from him and tied her hair up, hiding her flushed face from him.

BANG!

Hermione's heart started beating wildly on her chest when the lift suddenly stopped moving after a loud crash. She almost lost her balance but due to Bill's quick reflexes, he managed to grab her by the elbow.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, I think the lift malfunctioned."

Bill tried pushing the buttons but none of them had any effect.

"I'll send a Patronus to Harry." She immediately retrieved her wand out from her pocket and muttered the spell. A silver otter hopped out from her wand instantly. She gave the message to her Patronus which hopped out its way off of the lift.

"Are you okay?" This time, she was the one to ask Bill the same question. He only smiled.

"It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Bill leaned to his side and folded his arms across his chest.

Hermione's nose scrunched up in annoyance when she remembered the paperwork waiting for her in her office that needs to be done for today. She could only hope that Harry won't be too long to save them in here. "Yeah, I hope Harry gets my message immediately. I still have lots of things to do before going home."

Hermione sighed in relief when a silver stag marched in to the lift delivering two news spoken by Harry. The good news was he already called maintenance to fix the lift. However, the bad news was they still need to wait for an hour.

"We have to wait then," Hermione shrugged.

They were silent for a few minutes. Hermione's cheeks were still warm because of Bill's contact with her hair earlier. She was so embarrassed, she couldn't look at him properly. So, she submitted into boredom seeing that there was nothing else to do and bit her nails. Childish, she admitted.

"I miss the Shell Cottage," he muttered amidst the quiet. "It has been a while since I've last been there. I don't know why I feel so scared to go back," he said quietly. Hermione glanced at him and saw the pained expression on his face. The sight of him almost made Hermione want to reach for him and hug his worries away but she refrained from doing so.

Bill didn't speak a word to her about his relationship with Fleur ever since Harry and Ginny's engagement. They were under the tree near the lake, then. He has been divorced for three months but Hermione knows he still feels sad about it. Bill is still recovering from the hopelessness of his marriage as much as she is recovering from her parents' rejection. Hermione knows that, sometimes, he misses Fleur like she misses her parents, too.

"I love it there." She decided to reach out for his hand, instead, and squeezed it lightly. "The sound of the sea and the feel of the breeze soothe me." She smiled. "I remember climbing up the cliff to watch the wide open sky, the empty sea, and the cold salty wind on my face." She slighed in bliss as she recalled the memories. After her torture sessions from Bellatrix, she was glad to have apparated to the Shell Cottage. Fleur was nice to her and tended to her wounds.

Bill curved his lips up at her while his thumb lightly caressed the back of her hand. "Yes. I think I've left that house quiet for too long now. Mum always checks its state for me and takes my belongings for me." He frowned, feeling uncertain to tell her but he still needs to say it. "I think it's time for me to go back there." He looked up and gazed at her with glassy eyes, meeting her brown ones. "I think it's time for me to face reality and move on."

The brunette felt her stomach flip, her heart beating rapidly. She was happy when he said that he moved on. But there was an aching feeling deep in her guts when he said he wanted to go back to Shell Cottage. That means they wouldn't be able to read with each other anymore. They wouldn't exchange hellos from the hallways anymore. And she just knew her mornings would be duller now that he isn't going to be joining them to breakfast anymore.

She smiled at him nonetheless. "That's great, Bill. I'm glad that you're finally making a decision for yourself."

He nodded. "It will remain my weakness if I don't strive to overcome it." He laughed weakly. "I don't want to run away from it forever."

That was when Hermione felt something in her chest, though very subtle, was powerful regardless. She bit her lip. She didn't know how she feels. Hurt? Sad? Lonely?

"Is something wrong, 'Mione?" The redhead asked her when she started frowning.

"I-I…" she stuttered. Bill held her shoulder and peered through her lashes.

"Is something bothering you?" His voice was gentle and filled with concern.

"I-I don't know."

Bill gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Hermione. You can tell anything to me."

The brunette bit her lip again. "I don't know… It just that…" She trailed off.

"You miss them," Bill spoke.

Hermione looked up to him in perplexity. "What?"

"Your parents, I mean." His hand squeezed her shoulder. "You miss them, 'Mione."

She shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Bill was right. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she misses her parents like a desert misses rain. She missed her mother's cooking and even the way his father nags at her to take care of her teeth, the muggle way. Besides, she wants to meet her new sibling as well.

"Do you think they will ever forgive me?" she asked.

Bill pulled her closer to him. His hand patter her back. "It's been two years, Hermione. I think they miss you, too, like you miss them. I know this for a fact that no parent would ever just forget their child."

Tears started peeking through her eyes but she refrained from letting them roll down her cheeks. She doesn't want to cry at her workplace nor in front of Bill especially in this situation. It's embarrassing.

"It's okay to cry 'Mione." Bill reassures her.

Hermione shook her head. "I know but I don't want to cry in here. The people who will fix the lift might see me."

Bill chuckled, his hand was still stroking her soft curly hair. "I'll let you borrow my shoulder tonight, then."

Hermione looked up to him. She gazed at him amusedly. "Thank you, I really need it." Her mood suddenly lit up by his offer. But then she realized his proximity to her. His hand was still on hers while the other was stroking her hair. She froze, feeling the familiar warmth on her cheeks return yet she did not dare move because one step might break the moment they were sharing right now.

Bill studied her. He knows that she just noticed how little the distance between them was. He wondered if she knew that he could see her cheeks flush. He also wondered what was going through that smart head of hers when she bit her lip. She always does that when she's thinking but as to what it is, he had not a clue.

Without breaking eye contact, Bill slowly leaned forward to her. It seemed as if time moved too slow but too fast at the same time. Unconsciously, Hermione gave in to her instincts and moved towards the redhead as well. Just when their noses were to touch, she closed her eyes shut, waiting for that one moment she never thought she was looking forward to happen.

Bang!

They both took a step back when the lift suddenly went back to life.

Bill was annoyed by the timing. They almost kissed, for the love of Merlin. They lost that one perfect chance.

Hermione, on the other hand, was bewildered. They almost kissed! Her heart was practically tearing its way out of her chest.

The doors of the lift opened and revealed a man with jet black hair. Harry sighed in relief when he saw that Hermione was okay. "Are you both alright?" he asked Hermione, who was, for some reason, accompanied by his best friend's brother, Bill.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered.

The redhead and the brunette both stepped out of the lift and faced each other.

"Umm…" Hermione hummed. "I-I'll see you, then?" she asked nervously, still in the state of shock.

Bill smiled and nodded at the witch. "Yeah. See you tonight, 'Mione." He winked and walked with Harry to the Auror's office.

Hermione stood there, fazed. She tried her best to process what just happened and tried to rack her brains for any sense of logic. She was trapped inside the lift with Bill and almost kissed him. Then, he just winked at her before he left. She felt hotness surge through every part of her body instantly.

"I need a glass of cold water," she mumbled to herself while walking to her office. Not for drinking, though, she thought. For splashing on her face.

 

x

When Bill made his way back to the Burrow, he found Ginny lounging in the living room alone. She was still in her Qudditch uniform.

"Hey, little sister." He walked across the room and plopped down the sofa opposite the youngest Weasley.

"Hi, Bill," she smiled happily seeing her big brother.

"Are you waiting for Harry here?"

She shook her head. "No. I was waiting for Hermione, actually." She grinned. Her arms folded over her chest.

Bill watched her curiously. "Hermione? Why? I think she might be a little bit late."

Her brow rose. "Oh really? How did you know?"

Bill shrugged. "Well, I was just at the Ministry for a meeting. We were both trapped inside the lift this afternoon and she said that she had a lot of paperwork due this day. I just assumed she will be late given the extra hour we wasted when we were in the lift.

Ginny gasped. "You were both trapped in a lift? Just by yourselves?" Her eyes widened while her mouth twitched up. There was a hint of mischief in it as well.

"Yes. Coincidentally, we were the only ones there," he explained, unaware of Ginny's change of tone.

Ginny huffed softly. "Too bad she's going to be late. I have something important to tell her," she drawled. When she saw Bill having not a slight interest with her news, she tried to use another tactic to gain his attention. "Do you know Oliver Wood?"

"The Quidditch player? Yes, I know him. Why?" Bill answered without looking up from the Runes book he took out of his bag.

Ginny smirked. "Yes, we're on the same Quidditch team. These past few days, he kept asking me about Hermione."

Bill looked up to her, his blue eyes ablaze. "What? Why was he asking about her?"

Ginny shrugged. "He likes her, I think. He even asked me if she's dating anyone. Of course, I said she's not so he wanted me to arrange some sort of meeting for them."

Bill's jaws tightened inexplicably. "I don't think Hermione will approve." He put his book down. "He's not her type and Hermione said she doesn't want to think about having relationships for now."

Ginny's smile grew wider. "What do you know about Hermione's type? And why won't she want to be in a relationship? She has been single for a while now after her breakup with Ronald." Her brow rose. "I think it's time for her to start dating again."

"She can't," Bill retorted. "He doesn't deserve her. Hermione needs someone who understands her, who is as smart as her, and someone who would take care of her."

"So, you think Oliver isn't that kind of guy?"

"Yes, isn't that obvious?"

The redhead girl snorted at his remark followed by fits of giggles. "Merlin, Bill. You are so obvious. I never knew you could be this transparent."

Bill looked at her in confusion. "What? Me, obvious? I don't think I follow.

She shook her head and sighed. "You like her. You like Hermione, it's so obvious with all this schoolboy act you're putting on.

Bill choked. He averted his eyes from his sister and bit his lip.

Ginny laughed at the sight of her older brother. He didn't even deny it, which was amusing. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Bill ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face with both hands, making his skin red. "I-I… Don't you think it's too early for me to date again? I mean, I just got divorced. Besides, Hermione is also going through a lot. I don't want her to think that I'm taking advantage of her being fragile right now."

"No, I think it's the perfect time for the both of you. You need to move and find someone else who will appreciate you more, anyway." She smiled softly to him.

Bill beamed at her. "Thank you Gin, you're right."

"I know that. I'm always right." She chuckled.


	9. >.<

The red-haired man stared aimlessly at the lake. He lazily leaned back against the big tree towering above him. His hands carefully collected the pebbles lining the soil beside the lake and then threw them one by one on the shallow water. But even the splashes he heard were not enough to calm him down.

"Take a deep breath," he muttered to himself. "You will be okay." His cheeks turned as red as his flaming hair. He felt ashamed for acting like a school boy and giving in to his childish attraction. For the love of Merlin, he once dated and married a half-veela! He could handle his younger brother's best friend.

But, still, his brows furrowed. The said best friend was unlike any other girls he used to date. She's smart, kind, and exceptionally brilliant. She's also attractive, though she seems oblivious to the fact. Even her hair, yes, the bushy mane she's sporting. Bill knows that that is her biggest insecurity but to him it was her biggest asset. Despite how unruly it looked it was surprisingly soft and smelled of lavenders. Her eyes, however, were entirely different. The twinkle they emit whenever she found something interesting to read or when she told him about knew knowledge sent chills down his spine. They were unworldly and beautiful, just like she is in general.

And her heart, he bet it is in its purest form, beats solely to spread kindness around her. She is one of the few people who could look at him straight in the eye and feel completely comfortable. She is never bothered by his scarred face, nor does she show any disgust when his rare cravings for raw meat comes. Instead, she smiles and always accompanies him.

He always separated himself from the family during the full moon's visits, afraid that he might hurt them with his harsh behavior. But Bill knew that when the last full moon came, Hermione watched him every night from Ginny's window. He still wasn't capable of changing his entire form into that of another creature but the bright orb played with his temper and made it worse at the time. He keeps his sanity intact, minimizing his urges into howls. And when he knew she was watching with curious eyes, he only howled to get her attention.

Bill flinched when he heard faint footsteps coming closer to him. He turned to see who was approaching and when he did, his lips twitched up into a smile as a familiar brunette walked toward him.

"Hi, Bill," the girl said when she scooted beside him. She casually made herself more comfortable by leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Hermione." He glanced at her momentarily.

"What are you doing out here early in the morning?"

"Not much, just taking in some fresh air," he answered just before he inhaled through his nose. He sighed when he exhaled.

The younger witch hummed, gazing into the lake. Bill noticed her pursed lips and furrowed brows. She looked quite serious and deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione breathed in deeply and exhaled very slowly, taking time to gather her thoughts. "I've been thinking about my parents." Her voice was so small and cautious. It was indeed a touchy subject and she doesn't know if this is the right time to bring it up to her companion.

Bill quirked a single eyebrow at her.

"I-I think that, I'm ready to face them again," Hermione stuttered out.

Bill smiled. His hand reached for her shoulder and patter it lightly. "That's great," he said with a smile which only faltered once he saw the look she gave in reply.

Hermione looked at him nervously, her eyes practically screaming 'help' at him. "But I'm scared."

"Of course, you are."

"Bill…"

Bill hummed, gathering a sensible response. "I know you're scared, Hermione. You're young and you've faced lots of tragedies but they are your parents. If you could defeat a mountain troll at age eleven, you could certainly meet your parents now that you are an adult.

Bill's reply was convincing, Hermione thought. But even then, there were still doubts running through her head. She doesn't know if she can do this all by herself. "Do you…" she started skeptically. "Can you go with me to meet them?"

The redhead looked at her with surprise and amusement. He never thought, that of all people, it was him that got Hermione's offer to go with her. "You want me to go with you?"

The brunette nodded.

"I will. I will go with you."

xx

The brunette and redheaded duo now found their way in front of Hermione's parents' house located in Australia, where she sent them of before the war began. She hold tight onto Bill's arm to calm herself.

Before Hermione could take another step forward, she felt sick to the core. The nauseating sensation she felt while looking directly at their house was worse than when they traveled via portkey to come to Australia.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Bill's hand rubbed reassuring circles on her back. He said, "You're going to be fine, Hermione."

She pressed her lips together tightly, fighting the urge to empty the contents of her belly and reluctantly pressed the doorbell. "What if they send me away again?"

"They won't, trust me." He gazed softly at her and even threw a weak smile.

Hermione sighed deeply and tried to stop the churning in her stomach. This time, she pushed the doorbell button confidently and waited for them to answer.

With each passing millisecond, her hands became clammier and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. To her relief, the door finally opened and revealed an older woman with curly brown hair just like Hermione's.

The woman gasped in surprise to see the person in front of her.

Hermione was nothing but a bundle of nerves that her eyes started to well up with tears. "Mum," she muttered softly.

The woman smiled and nodded her head at Hermione's direction. She opened her arms to embrace her and without waiting another beat longer, Hermione jumped into her mother's welcoming arms.

"I missed you," she said in between chokes. The tears she were stifling earlier now betrayed her and rolled down her cheeks.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," Hermione's mother replied with sincerity in her voice.

Hermione took the liberty to familiarize herself with her mother's comforting scent that she had been craving for so long. She smelled like lavenders and oatmeal cookies, her favorite thing to bake.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

The younger brunette froze when she heard another voice, significantly deeper, but everything in her mind clicked into place at once.

She slowly pulled away from her mother, her gaze turning to the person beside the older woman. She bit her lip and held herself back from hugging the man she first loved and adored.

"Dad," she acknowledged him quietly, holding in the tears.

Her father's face was red. Hermione doesn't know if it was because he's angry or was in pain. She just waited for him to speak again.

"Hermione Jean Granger, when I ask you to leave this house, it doesn't mean you should come back after two years," he said with a straight face.

A tear rolled down her cheek once again. She knew it, her father still won't accept her.

But the old man continued. "When I say that, you should come back after two hours." Slowly, the man's face morphed into a gentle but tear-stained smile. "No father will ever get angry at their child forever." He pulled his daughter into his harms and held her protectively, the way he should have done two years back.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized into her father's shoulder.

"Me, too, darling. I shouldn't have said that to you."

The redhead watched the family from a distance with a smile on his face. This was what he wanted, for Hermione to reunite with her family and be truly happy once again because that's what she did to him. It's only right to show her true joy.

"Who is this?" Hermione's mother asked in the midst of tears.

Without hesitation, he introduced himself to her. "I'm Bill Weasley. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Weasley?" Mrs. Granger studied him. "Arthur and Molly's son?" Bill nodded politely.

"Yes, I'm the oldest."

"We've never met you before," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you and thank you for bringing our daughter with you here," Mrs. Granger added while she shook his hand.

They invited Bill and Hermione inside their house to have tea together. Mrs. Granger introduced Hermione to her younger brother, the one had just after the war. Hermione wanted a sibling ever since she was little and though the age gap is immensely large, she found playing with the toddler fascinating and fulfilling.

"Is he your boyfriend?" her mother whispered quietly to Hermione's ear while candidly gesturing towards Bill, whose nose is now inspected by the toddler in the room.

The younger Granger blushed furiously but quickly shook her head from side to side. "He's not, Mum."

Her mother chuckled. "Well, he's handsome. You better make a move before it's too late," she remarked with a wink.

"Mum!"

Time seemed to fly by too fast when Hermione was catching up with her parents. Though she wanted to stay longer and know all about what happened to them for the past two years, Hermione and Bill had to take the portkey back to the burrow for her next day's work.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked her.

She smiled. "Very happy."

"Good," he said while patting her head gently. "It's great that things turned out well." Better, in fact, he thought.

Hermione's cheeks flushed by his gesture. "Yeah, thank you, Bill."

Bill's smile only left his face when he noticed something peculiar on Hermione. "I don't mean to alarm you but is your brooch supposed to do that?" With his forefinger, he pointed on the glowing brooch pinned onto Hermione's blouse.

Hermione only looked at him with nothing but confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you earlier because you were talking to your parents but your brooch has been changing colors. Just before we arrived, it was orange but now it turned red."

Hermione immediately inspected the feline-shaped brooch but showed nothing to her. "I just see a white stone, the way it's supposed to be fashioned."

Bill shook his head. "No, right now it's red."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "You're the only one seeing it as red. All I see is a plain white stone." Then something hit her. It was a 'present' from the twins. Knowing the mischief that runs in their blood, they must have charmed it in some kind of way. She groaned at the sudden realization.

"I have to go somewhere," she said.

Bill looked at her. "Where?"

"There are uncivilized conniving monkeys that need to learn their lesson," she smiled to him, danger laced in her expression, before apparating away to the twins' shop.

Bill chuckled when she understood what she meant. Right now, he could do nothing but feel sorry for his brothers' lives because he knew that they should never mess with Hermione. Well, they are Fred and George. Might as well call them, 'about to be slaughtered by a witch'.

TBC


	10. huhu

Chapter 10

Bill made a mental note to ask the twins about the brooch yesterday. After Hermione's return from the twins' shop, he remembered how flustered she looked but the satisfaction on her face was, no doubt, clear as day. When he asked her about the brooch, her face grew even redder. She shook her head and muttered something about the twins and their pranks.

In some crevice in his mind, he knew what the brooch really is – a mood reader. Yet, he didn't inquire anything further. It'd be truly uncomfortable for Hermione's part.

Though it's such a mundane prank, Bill thinks the brooch invaded Hermione's personal emotions like leafing through her diary. The twins did deserve whatever punishment the younger witch gave them.

Bill strolled down Diagon Alley, making his way to the twins' shop. The moment he opened the door, he was welcomed by a busy crowd hustling and bustling around the goods. Lee Jordan gave a hand with customers much to the bandaged and broken twins' relief. Upon seeing them, Bill snickered, earning him a cheeky rolling of eyes from both of his brothers.

"You both deserve it," the older Weasley said.

Fred huffed. "We wouldn't have gotten in trouble with her if you hadn't told her." He pouted

Bill raised both of his hands. "Whoa? Hang on. I didn't plan for that to happen. Besides, my curiosity got the best of me and I had no idea that the brooch was from both of you."

The twins shrugged at him. "Well, that's your loss, big brother," George added, smirking towards his clone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked while narrowing his eyes, arms folded across his chest.

George grinned even wider. "We know you fancy her."

Bill's eyes grew in surprise. "What? Did Ginny say anything to you?"

The twins gave a hearty laugh. "Did you see that, Georgie? He didn't even bother to deny it!" Fred threw his head back laughing even harder. Some eyes darted on their position but they seemed indifferent from the attention.

George clicked on his tongue amusedly. "No one told us anything, big brother. You're just as transparent as our shop's window."

Bill frowned. There is no way they'd know. He is a skilled wizard and masking emotions is one of his abilities. But Bill had a hard time convincing himself that this is just another prank from his mischievous siblings.

"Anyway," he started. "What's the deal with the brooch? Why would you want to read her mood?"

The twins made their way on Bill's side, putting their arms on his shoulder and making sure he wouldn't try to escape. "Just curious if she feels the same way," both of them said with creepy intonation.

"I…" Bill tried to counter their remark only to stop short because of the smugness on his brothers' faces. If it were even possible for his face to contort into seriousness even more, it did. "I am not curious about her feelings for me," he muttered impatiently. Though, in his mind, he's saying the opposite. "I just want to know why you wanted to read her mood so badly."

"We're helping you to pursue her," George said with a cheeky wink.

Bill frowned. "But why?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, amazed at their brother's obliviousness, shrugged, and said, "Because we think you both suit each other perfectly."

Hermione's patience was running thin and the slowness of time wasn't helping either. Two more minutes until her shift is finished. She couldn't wait any longer. It's time she followed her mother's advice.

Make a move before it's too late.

She wants to come clean, to tell him that she likes him, not as a brother or a friend. She likes him as a man, a lover, even.

The warmth on her skin came back just as she thought about her planned confession.

When the clock struck six, she quickly grabbed her bag and exited her office. Apparition wasn't an option when she's in this part of the Ministry. Her feet were aching when she made it to the atrium, successfully Flooing to the Burrow.

She still has some time left before Bill came back from work. He did mention that he's going to visit the twins' shop this morning, too. So, without wasting another second, she decided to doll up before she spilled her heart for the redhead.

The blue sundress fit her perfectly and matched with the neat braids on her hair. This was the first time she felt genuinely excited about dressing up for someone. She smiled at the thought brightly.

When she felt satisfied with how she looked, she descended to the kitchen, conversed with Molly for a while, but decided to wait for Bill in the backyard. She grew even more exasperated. He was rather late today. Usually, he'd be here already.

A dull snap startled her but her face lit up the instant she saw the man she has been waiting for.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked while eyeing her from head to toe. As always, she looks so beautiful, he thought.

"I was waiting for you."

Bill smiled as he heard that. "You were?"

"Yes, there's something I wanted to tell you." Her cheeks blushed. "Do you mind if we take a stroll to the lake?"

Bill licked his lips nervously. "Of course, not. Let's go," he said but he was interrupted by a sudden loud crack.

The duo immediately turned to look at the source of the sound. Bill and Hermione were stunned when they saw the person heading towards them.

"Bill!" The woman with sleek blonde hair ran towards him and embraced him desperately. "I miss you," she whimpered with a thick French accent. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid for leaving you."

Bill lost all of his words at the sudden visit of his ex-wife.

Hermione came back to her senses. Her chest felt a sudden gush of pain as she saw how Fleur embraced Bill, kissing his cheeks, and asking for forgiveness. She can't watch this. Her vision turned blurry as tears threaten to flow from them. She turned on her heel and headed to the lake, leaving the unsightly scene behind.

She reached the big tree, the one where she knew she was deeply in love with him. She leaned against the rough bark while tears rolled on her cheeks. Her hands grabbed a handful of pebbles and threw them angrily towards the lake. She watched the water splash loudly until her arms could no longer take all the frustrations.

"I was too late," she sobbed quietly.

Hermione gasped in surprise when she was suddenly yanked by the wrist. It was Bill! Oh, Merlin! He saw her crying.

She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Where's Fleur?" she asked calmly.

"Gone."

Her brow furrowed. "Gone where?"

Bill shook his head. "You're not late," he said instead of answering her question.

"I'm not?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you're never late." He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Hermione sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Their fingers found their way to each other and intertwined like they were both made to fit the gaps.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Hermione pulled back and opened her eyes. Her cheeks flushed. "I-" mustering her Gryffindor courage, she gazed on him lovingly. "I like you, a lot."

"Good. Because I feel the same way." He hugged her like he never did before. He clutched her with all the desperation inside him until all the pain ebbed away. Her arms reached around him and there was no sound but their hearts beating.

Hermione doesn't want to find out more about Fleur or what happened when she left. None of that matters anymore. The important thing is she's happy now. She threw her inhibitions away and went with it. It paid off well.

Four Years Later.

The twins' watched with disgust how Hermione and Bill cuddled and kissed each other. The small bump on Hermione's stomach showed the outcome within two years of their marriage.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Fred asked his twin while the other sipped on his beer.

The Burrow was full of loud guests and family members as they celebrated the youngest Potter's birthday.

"She's happy and so is he. I think it's the wisest decision we ever made," George responded.

Fred sighed and shrugged. "Well, at least we don't have to fight for her now."

George grinned. "Yes, it'll be hard for 'Mione to choose between us even though she would agree that I'm the more handsome twin.

"You wish, mate," Fred snorted. "I know kitten would choose me if I were the one who pursued her."

"You wish mate, you wish," George repeated Fred's word and they both laughed.

A loud crash made them both flinch. They both quickly turned to see the source but laughed when they saw their two years old nephew covered from head to toe with cake. Ginny would love to see this.

The room erupted with laughter but Ginny wasn't a big fan of the sight.

"James!" she shouted. "Harry, help!"

THE END

Thank you for read, please drop me some review for the last episode.


End file.
